Question: $\dfrac{9}{5} \div \dfrac{9}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{5} \div \dfrac{9}{2} = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{9}} = \dfrac{9 \times 2}{5 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{9}} = \dfrac{18}{45} $